


Off Schedule

by jenni3penny



Series: Cherry Wood and Whiskey [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/pseuds/jenni3penny
Summary: Remodeling the kitchen takes longer than expected. MarriedSlibbs!
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Cherry Wood and Whiskey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464682
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93





	Off Schedule

There was something cocky but sure about the way he was standing, something that made her lungs burn and her ovaries melt all the way down to the goddamn sawdusted floor.

He had just enough of a slacked angle to his hips, his bad (worse?) knee cocked out slightly and more weight leaned to the opposite side. The stereo faintly accompanied her perusal, light rock music giving him the constant hum of sound.

She smiled as the cat suddenly swirled between her socked feet, stirring up a plume of sawdust that had the little thing sneezing. Jack bent as quietly as she could, letting the sound of the radio hopefully obscure her presence as she picked up the cat and snuggled her into her chest. A heaved purr met her jaw before balancing out rhythmically and she went back to studying her husband, enjoying the way the tool belt hugged one side while slinging lower on the opposite hip.

Cadence gave her an affectionate rub of the head and she unconsciously scratched at the cat's ears, scruffling behind them while she considered how sexy her husband was when he was focused on a particular goal.

Her husband… She still wasn't quite used to calling him that, to thinking of him that way, not entirely. It was wonderful but still new, still… slightly disconcerting.

He was still just… _her best friend_.

He made her coffee expertly, much to his chagrin.

He made the bad dreams go away when she woke to the taste of blood stained sand in her mouth, gritting between her teeth.

He teased her for snoring when she fell asleep on the couch, crowded up by case files and reference books.

Lunches in her office and waking her up with slow and warm kisses just to say he'd gotten home all right…

The cat finally gave her an impatient paw to the face, shoving at her to escape, ready to go harass him by darting around under the workhorse he had set up. The new walnut butcher block she had chosen was leaned against the wall and patiently waiting to be installed, there were tools scattered throughout the half renovated kitchen and _everything_ had a scrim of sawdust over it. Including him. Jack bent down far enough to set all four paws quietly to the gritty floor, stroking the tip of a gray fluffy tail just before it got away from her.

He was stretched over one of the new cupboard doors when she stood back up and leaned into the doorway, her upper arm pressed to the frame to hold her weight. The flannel shirt he was wearing must have been the second layer because a tail hung down just far enough for Cadence to take a swipe at it before ducking around to hide behind the new countertop. Jack grinned when he purposely crumpled one of his pieces of scrap paper and shot it at the wall right beside the cat that he hadn't _ever_ wanted in the first place.

Her tongue went across her lips as she sent a roving glance down the bent stretch of him, exhaling a soft sigh. He was dressed in her favorite blue and green and gray flannel, cargo pants and the tool belt that always managed to make her thighs tighten and her lungs ache. The entire kitchen smelled of sun and heat on wood and she wanted nothing more than to be the well sanded grain that his hand so gently stroked down on. The pencil came down from behind his ear as she watched him measure and mark with confident hands. He put the pencil between his teeth and she bit onto her bottom lip in answer.

"Might get done faster if you stopped lookin' at me that way." She near jumped at the sound of him muttering it past the pencil, his voice not nearly as gruff as it could have been.

" _Might_. Maybe stop lookin' that way." She had a soft spot for Sexy Carpenter Gibbs and no reason to hide it.

He shrugged as he finally turned toward her, pulling the flat carpentry pencil from his mouth as a broad grin hijacked him. "It's the tool belt."

"Well, who doesn't love a good carpenter fantasy come to life?" Jack asked, supposedly casual as she pressed off the doorframe and leaned forward. It was only a few steps before she could catch against one of the empty loops on his belt, giving it a short and forceful tug.

"Every time you lean in that doorway you add another twelve hours to the timetable, ya know?"

He wasn't at all wrong. They seemed to keep delaying the process further and further - but she certainly wasn't going to admit it. She wasn't the only one getting distracted.

"Who wrote that timetable, anyhow?" Her shoulder lifted lightly, her fingertips playful but sure as she wriggled him closer by the belt loops and stepped into the full front of him.

"I did."

"Well... I'm editing," she answered cheerfully, no give in the way she said it. Her shoulders went back slightly, enough to watch him even as she centered their hips and he played at glowering over her.

Gibbs made a thrummed noise in the base of his throat, a brow going up as his hands found her ribs and dug into fabric, pulling it and her closer. "You could be helping."

"I _am_ helping." She fiddled with the thick sewn edge of the toolbelt, setting him slightly off balance by tugging at it. "I'm taking care of the help."

"From the husband to the help? That was fast," he grumbled, his annoyance slightly clipped by her fingers brushing along his temple, the other hand still hooked in his belt.

"It _is_ still a probationary period."

He just smirked, brow arched, "You want a finished kitchen?"

Jack shrugged, sighed, gave another swift pull at his belt and caught the back of his head. She pulled him in and grinned when his mouth aimed straight for the side of her neck, lips warm. "Oh, _someday_."


End file.
